


The Outsiders- Homestuck

by ThatOnePersonOverThere



Category: Homestuck, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Greasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePersonOverThere/pseuds/ThatOnePersonOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's story, told in a direct, first-person voice. </p><p>based heavily on the book 'The Outsiders' by S.E Hinton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im in love with the book 'The Outsiders' so im mixing it with homestuck! enjoy!

When i stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, i had two things on my mind: how bad that movie was, and a ride home. The movie was alright i guess, but it wasnt my thing. I kinda now wished i looked abit like the main actor, Paul Newman- he looks tough unlike me- but my looks arnt too bad i guess. I have bright blonde, almost white hair and crimson red eyes that i hide behind my aviators. I wish they werent red, but you get what youre given i suppose. My hair is longer than a lot of boys wear theirs. But im a greaser and most of my neighbourhood rarely bothers with cutting their hair. besides, my hair is awesome.  
I had a long walk home and i was pretty lonely, but i usually lone it anyway. Unlike my older brother, Dirk, who is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, he's always with atleast one person, normally his friend Jake, I swear they are dating, and my oldest brother, who we all call Bro, works too long and hard to be interested in hanging around with friends and goofing off. Dirk gets me, more than Bro, Dirk is different from anybody, he understands everything and he never hollers at me, unlike Bro who treats me like im 6 instead of 14. I love Dirk more than ive loved anyone, even mom and dad. He's always there and he's always grinning, while bro is hard and rarely grins at all. Bro grew up to fast, and Dirk'll never grow up. I dont know which way is best but i'll find out soon enough.  
Anyway, I went on with my walk, thinking about how ironically terrible that movie was, and suddenly wishing i had someone with me. Greasers cant walk alone too much, we could get jumped or someone will come by and shout "Greaser!" at them, and that doesnt make you feel too good. We get jumped by socs, im not sure how to spell it, but its short for the Socials.  
Us Greasers are poorer than the socs and middle class, i bet we're wilder too! Not like the Socs who jump Greasers and throw beer bottles at houses. Greasers however, we're like the hood, we steal things drive old souped-up cars and have the odd gang fight once in a while.  
I could have waited to go to the movies with Dirk or maybe Tavros. They would have gone with me, or met me after the movie finished. But Dirk cant sit still for long, he'd get bored out of his head. And Tavros probably wouldnt have met me, poor kids scared of his own shadow, ever since he got jumped that is.  
It was no use-fast walking that is- a Corvair pulled up beside me, and five Socs got out. I was scared alright. Those guys were bigger than me, and it didnt help i was small for 14. I automatically hitched my thumbs in my jeans and slouched, wondering if i could get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is approached and finds himself with a blade to his neck

I started to sweat, I could feel my palms getting clammy, although i was cold. I get like that when im scared. Real scared. I glanced around for a bottle or a stick-Equius, Dirks best buddy, once held off four guys with his bare hands- but there was nothing. So i stood there, i didnt use my head, they just surrounded me and walked around slowly, silently, smiling.  
"hey, grease," one said in an over-friendly voice. "Wwe're gonna do you a favvour, greaser. Wwe're gonna cut off all that greasy hair of yours."  
He had bad hair himself, black all around with purple at the front. And the way he spoke. I can still hear it. One of them laughed, then cussed me out in a low voice. I had nothing to say. There isnt alot you CAN say while getting mugged, so i kept it shut.  
"Need a haiircut, greather?" The medium-sized blonde pulled out a knife from his back pocket and flipped the blade open.  
I finally plucked the courage to say something "No." I was backing up, away from that knife. But of course, I backed up into another guy. They had me down in a second. My arms and legs were pinned down and one Soc ended up sitting on my chest with his knees on my elbows. The smell of English leather, shaving lotion and tobacco was so strong, I wondered at that poiny if i would suffocate before they did anything.  
"Howw about i givve you a haircut, starting from the neck." At this point all i could think about was how they could well and truly end me right here right now. I went wild. I called for Dirk, Bro, anyone. Until they placed a hand over my mouth and i became silent. I bit down as hard as i could, i could taste the blood running through my teeth. I heard a muttered curse and i got slugged, then a hankerchief was stuffed into my mouth. "shut the kid up! shut him up!" 

Then there were shouts and the pounding of feet and the Socs jumped up and left me lying there, gasping. I lay there confused, i couldnt see what was happening, i was too dazed to figure it all out. Then, someone had my under my arms and was hauling me up to my feet. It was Bro.


End file.
